Risking It All
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: Fiyero chuckled, "Dad, you can turn around.", and the King slightly chuckled, as he turned around. "Amali said you guys needed to talk with me?" Elphaba questioned, looking to either the King or Fiyero for the answer. Fiyero looked sheepish, and looked to his father who spoke." Everything can be fun and simple, until we have to be serious. Please R&R!
1. When All Comes Crumbling Down

Elphaba was sitting at her desk, when one of the servants, came into her room, knocking and then peeking her head in the door, "Miss Elphaba?" Amali asked, smiling. The servants of Kiamo Ko, absolutely adore Elphaba for many qualities. One, being that she wished to not be called 'Your Highness' or 'Princess Elphaba', but to be known as 'Miss Elphaba".

"Yes, Amali?" Elphaba smiled, turning from her desk.

"The King, and Master Fiyero, would like your presence in the Throne Room." She nodded, before leaving the room.

Elphaba walked down a few corridors, and then came to the large golden door, before pulling it open. She had to laugh when she walked in and found Fiyero lounging with his legs over the edge of the throne arm, and his side leaning against the other arm of the chair. Elphaba just laughed softly, bringing her fingertips to her forehead, shaking her head, smiling.

"Corrin, what have I told you about letting Fiyero on the Throne?" Elphaba teased, to the King, who smiled.

"I know, Elphaba," he smiled,"I should have listened to you."

"Yero," Elphaba raised her eyebrow to Fiyero, who decided it would be best to fix it, before she had to continue. With that, Fiyero rearranged himself, so he was sitting like a Prince should, and then got up to Elphaba.

"Hi, Fae." He smiled, grabbing her gently at her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. When the broke the kiss, they laid their foreheads together.

Fiyero tried to kiss her again, but stopped him, "Yero, you're dad-"

"Doesn't care." He finished, "He's a romantic."

Elphaba blushed, a bit at the thought that her father-in-law watching them, but smiled when she saw that the King had turned around to give the couple privacy.

Fiyero chuckled, "Dad, you can turn around.", and the King slightly chuckled, as he turned around.

"Amali said you guys needed to talk with me?" Elphaba questioned, looking to either the King or Fiyero for the answer.

Fiyero looked sheepish, and looked to his father who spoke," Well, not per say 'talk', but more as a precaution, because I know you want to stay within in news, and what not." And Elphaba nodded.

Fiyero walked to Elphaba not knowing how this was going to go over, and wrapped his arm around her waist, and nodded for his dad to continue.

"Theres- There's a possibility of a war breaking out between The Vinkus, and Munchkinland." Corrin proceeded.

Elphaba felt as though she was slapped across the face. There was a possibility that her future kingdom, was going to be at war with her very own sisters kingdom.

"Fae, I know Nessa's governor of Munchkinland now, and we have sent an advisor to try to reason with her. But we don't think it's very hopeful. She's-"

"Hard to reason with and stubborn. Once she's set her mind to something." Elphaba finished, and Fiyero nodded.

"But I promise, Fae. We are trying our hardest to reason with her." and Elphaba nodded. Fiyero may be immature sometimes, but when it came to the Vinkus, there was no joking. He knew this was one day going to be his kingdom, and he wanted it to be peaceful.

Elphaba stayed silent for a moment, before speaking again, hardly audible, "What is she accusing us of? Why are we _possibly_ going to war?"

Corrin looked to Fiyero, "Treason."

"On what grounds?!" Elphaba fumed, "We've done nothing wrong."

"We know. She won't tell us. She's just accusing us of treason. We are trying to figure out why." Corrin offered.

Elphaba fumed walking out of the room. She walked and walked until she couldn't anymore, and had subconsciously walked right to her and Fiyero's bedroom. She sat on the bed, when Fiyero came in.

"Are you okay, Fae?" Fiyero asked, as she sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hands.

"You know me, I'm always fine." She huffed.

Fiyero just looked at her, not daring to speak, and then she sighed, "It's just I should have seen this coming. I don't know why I didn't think it would change. She's done this since we were kids. She's manipulative, and always wants her way. She wants to cause trouble."

Fiyero pulled Elphaba off the bed, and had her in a tight hug, soothing her. He knew it was one way to calm her down, "I just-. I'm her big sister, and-"

"I know, Fae."

Elphaba ranted for a bit, and paced the room, and Fiyero sat hopeless sitting on the edge of the bed, knowing Elphaba just needed to rant it out for a bit. It was only when Elphaba started getting herself worked up, and started to cry that Fiyero moved over to her, holding her in tight hug, once again. She evened out of her breath a bit, she spoke, "What happens if she declares war?"

"We have to fight." Fiyero answered.

Elphaba froze, "We?"

Fiyero had never looked so sad after saying that, and Elphaba noticed, "Yes… We… My dad, The Vinkun army, and-" he couldn't finish.

"and you." Elphaba whispered, and she could feel Fiyero nod his head.

Elphaba noticed that even Fiyero, now had a few tears of his own.

"You can't." she whispered hardly audible.

"Fae, I have to. I'm going to be King. I have to prove my loyalty, and courage to the Vinkus." Fiyero soothed her as he spoke, rubbing her back, as they stood beside the bed.

"You can't."

"Fae-"

"You can't leave me. I need you."

"Fae, I love you and I really don't want to do this either, but if she declares war, I have to."

Elphaba shook her head, beginning to cry again.

"Fae, I know you're capable of being here in Vinkus on your own. You would be here with Mom. You two would be able to help from here. You'd be fine, and I would try my best to stay away from the action, but I may have to fight, alongside my dad."

Elphaba held in her sobs, and shook her head again, not being able to speak.

"Fae-" he spoke, softly," You'd be able to take care of yourself. You shouldn't worry this much."

"No." she finally said.

"Why not?" Fiyero asked.

"Because there's not just one person to worry about anymore!" Elphaba sobbed, walking backwards until she hit the wall, and slid down, sitting on the carpet, hiding her face in her hands.

Fiyero stood there wide-eyed, "Are you-"

Elphaba nodded.

Once he came back to reality, he leaned against the wall, beside Elphaba doing the same thing, and sliding down, sitting beside her.

He leaned over, cradling her in his arms, and her sobs began to settle a bit. He thought she had fallen asleep, when she spoke in a soft whisper, "You can't leave us, Yero."

"I won't, Fae." Fiyero whispered, kissing her forehead.

**A/N: So, a bit of a dramatic start! But I'm back! At least for a bit. Schools been hectic, and exams are going on right now. I have two exams left, and then I'm off for 5 days, so hoping to write a lot of this then, and then on nights of my new semester when I dont have a lot of homework, ill write. Anyways, that's about the only new thing other than, I have switched my Pen Name! I was 'DancingThroughLifeInOz', but really didn't feel that it suited me anymore so I'm now, 'FaeThropp-Tiggular'. Hope it doesn't make too much confusion. Anyway, Please R&R! I have a few questions if you would mind answering them in the reviews :**

**What do you think of the story so far? Where do you think it's headed?**

**What do you think Nessa's reason for Treason is?**

**What do you think of the last part?**


	2. Cloud Nine

As Fiyero strained to open his eyes, he realized that they had been laying there the whole night, and the light was blinding through the window. Elphaba must have fallen asleep in his arms at some point, and then he drifted off because there was Elphaba curled up with one hand on Fiyero's chest and the other resting on her stomach. Fiyero smiled. They were finally going to be a family. Possibly the worst timing, because of the impending war, but it was all going to be fine because they were doing their best to reason with Nessa, and settle this.

Fiyero was playing through her raven curls when she began to stir. He smiled, "Hi, Fae."

"Hi, Ye-" Elphaba went to reply when she was caught off guard with nausea, and ran to the bathroom, attached to their bedroom.

Fiyero wasn't even a step behind her, and was crouching beside her rubbing her back, and holding her hair back, as she emptied whatever her stomach still had from the previous night. After a bit, she was took a few breaths, and leaned back on the wall. Fiyero stood up and got a glass of water for her, and sat opposite to her facing her.

Elphaba took a sip of the water, and then noticed the goofy lop-sided grin on Fiyero face, "What?"

Fiyero grin just grew wider.

"Does throwing up excite you?" Elphaba stated.

"No," he smiled, "But a baby does." And now Elphaba was the one smiling.

"It's the worst possible timing and-" Elphaba started but Fiyero moved towards cupping her face, in his hand, and captured her in a kiss, and then leaning their foreheads together.

"Yes Fae, I know it's-… _unfortunate _timing, but I couldn't be happier." He leaned forward capturing her in a kiss again, "But Fae-" she looked into his eyes, "We are having a baby. Either a daughter or a son. It's _our baby._" He smiled.

"Our baby." Elphaba repeated, in a whisper, smiling ear to ear, just like Fiyero moments ago.

They sat there for a few moments, before Elphaba went to speak, "What if the baby is green?" she said almost inaudible.

Fiyero stared at her with wide, yet soft eyes," Fae, is that what your most worried about?" and she nodded.

Fiyero got up and leaned on the other wall beside her, resting his hand on her stomach, "Fae, I truly don't care if our child is green, because he or she will be so loved, and they have an Ozmazing father-" he joked putting his hand to his chest, grinning, which caused Elphaba to chuckle, and he pulled up her chin to his line of vision," and he or she will have the most beautiful, intelligent, caring mother in all of Oz." and she blushed. Elphaba knew now to not fight Fiyero on anything he said about her because he was argue that she was wrong and that she needed to see her beauty. It wasn't that she didn't believe it, but just she couldn't see it to his extent.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Fiyero retorted, placing a kiss on her forehead. Then, standing up, placing his hand out for her, to help her up.

"M'lady" he smiled, holding his hand out still.

Elphaba shook her head, smiling, as she took his hand, helping her up, "You're such an idiot."

"I'm your idiot." He retorted, bringing her into a hug.

"Yes you are. How special." She teased.

"Hey! You love this idiot." He retorted.

"Yes, I do."

They moved back into the bedroom, fingers intertwined, laying on the bed.

Fiyero slid his hand over her stomach, "Do you want a boy or girl? And before you say it I know you want it to be healthy, and not green, but Fae, I wouldn't care if our kid was purple, with orange spots, and pink stripes." He smiled.

"Oh Oz, I hope not!" Elphaba exclaimed, "That'd be worse than green."

Fiyero chuckled, "That's not what I was completely getting at Fae. The truth is as long as it's healthly, it's okay. I'd love our child even if they were green."

"They?" Elphaba questions.

"As long as you want more."

"Let's get through this one first, and then we will talk." She paused, "But I would like maybe 2, or 3." She smiled, looking towards Fiyero.

"Sounds good to me, Fae." He smiled, leaning his head on top of hers.

They sat there for a few minutes, just thinking about being a family, before Fiyero spoke again, "You never answered my question…"

"Girl, but either would be good." Elphaba replied, smiling.

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've always pictured us having a little girl, either being a carbon copy of me or you, or a mixture of us." Fiyero replied.

Both Elphaba and Fiyero were both beginning to fallen asleep, cuddled together when someone knocked on the door.

Fiyero got up from the bed, and opened the door, "Hi, Amali. What do you need?" Fiyero asked.

"Sorry to bother you Master Fiyero, but your father needs to see you." Amali responded, serious.

Fiyero turned back to Elphaba, who was now alert, sitting on the bed.

"May I ask, why?" Fiyero responded nicely.

"I believe he said word from Munchkinland." She responded.

Fiyero turned back wide-eyed to Elphaba, who sat there looking terrified, as if she had just seen horrors.

**A/N: So, here's chapter two. It's more of a filler chapter, but it has fluff and they talk more about the baby, and then the lovely cliffhanger at the end. I will probably update on Tuesday night or Wednesday, when my exams are done. Hope you like it. Please review.**


	3. 6 Words

_Munchkinland._

The one words echoed through Fiyero's head. Who knew one, simple word could bring so much worry and terror to someone, or people?

Elphaba had now moved from the bed, and had her hand, very cold, on his back, in support and shock.

Amali, knew what was best and moved over out of the doorway, allowing Elphaba and Fiyero to exit the room. Now Fiyero was in full sprint, with Elphaba on his heels, doing the same run through corridors that she had just done a few days prior. When they reached the large, gold door, they paused.

"Fiyero… What if-" Elphaba started but Fiyero wrapped his arm around her waist, comfortingly.

"Fae, it may be as simple as the advisor is staying there longer. Okay? Please try to not worry. It's not good for you or the baby."

Elphaba smiled, and nodded, as they opened the door.

But the smile was short lived, when they saw the look on the King's face, and Kellings. Why was the Queen also there? She usually left Corrin do most of the negotiating.

"Kells?" Elphaba whispered, and Kellings face was still in the frustrated frown.

"Elphaba-" Kells began.

"Just tell us." Fiyero interrupted.

Corrin stood up from his desk, and moved towards the couple, slightly, almost non-existent, shaking his head, "It doesn't look good, Elphaba. You were correct about Nessarose. Our advisor is having the toughest time, and he's been doing his job for 20 years and counting. There has never been a negotiation that he couldn't have gotten through."

"That's because he's never had to reason with my sister." Elphaba added, and Corrin gave a half smile.

"He's fairly sure, she will declare war. He's informed me to start preparing the army." He paused, looking towards Fiyero,"At this point, he's given us a months' time for it's officially declared."

Elphaba blindly searched for Fiyero's hand, not looking down, until she felt the warmth, of his hand around hers. She swore her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

"Is there anything that we do?" Fiyero asked, trying to comfort Elphaba who was looking at the floor.

"No-" Corrin began.

"Let me reason with her." Elphaba interrupted, not looking up from the floor.

"Elphaba-"

"No. It's our only chance and it's worth a try." Elphaba whispered.

"No. You're not going to Munchkinland." Fiyero interrupted.

"But Fiyero, it might-"

"No. You can't, and you won't. And you very well know why." He scolded, and she shied a bit.

The couple shared a bit of awkward silence, knowing they were the only two that knew the news, and though it was just Corrin, and Kells, they weren't really planning to say anything.

"You promised that-"

"I know, but-"

"But I can-"

"Fae, you know-"

"I do." Elphaba finally gave it.

Kells and Corrin exchanged a look, and then turned to the couple, "Care to enlighten us?" Corrin asked.

Elphaba and Fiyero shared a glance, and then Elphaba nodded, agreeing to tell Kells, and Corrin.

"Elphabas pregnant." Fiyero announced, smiling.

Corrins face was of surprise, and happiness for their first grandchild, and Kells was beaming at Elphaba.

"Congratulations." Kells smiled, hugging Fiyero and then Elphaba.

"Congrats son." Corrin hugged his son.

"Thanks Dad."

Kells took another look at Elphaba, as if studying her," I knew something about you was different."

"You knew?" Elphaba questioned.

"I had my suspicions." Kells smiled, and Elphaba just gaped at her, "A mother always knows." And Elphaba's expression turned into a smile again, hugging Kells.

"There has to be something we can do that doesn't involve anything that can endanger Fae, and that gives us a fighting chance with Nessa, to reason." Fiyero pleaded, but was given blank stares.

He thought it over, and realized his mistake," Okay. Bad choice of words but you know what I meant."

Everyone stayed silent for moments, thinking of ideas. Eerily quiet in the Throne Room that morning.

Elphaba was the first to speak.

"What about the Royal Line?" she suggested.

Corrin, and Kells looked equally surprised at her suggestion, almost disappointed that they didn't think of it.

"That just might be our solution." Kells replied.

Fiyero stood there, dumbfounded. Not that it was a new thing.

"Care to inform me, of this great idea?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba let out a soft chuckle, and then explained, "The Royal Line, is a direct phone line through Oz, between leaders of power. Glikkin, Muchkinland, Quadling, Emerald City, and Vinkus. It goes to the houses of the royalty of Oz. I remember my father using it when I was young."

Fiyero was wide eyed, looked to his parents, "Why did you never tell me about this?"

Kells looked at Fiyero, "Do we really need to answer that question, _Prince Fiyero_?"

Fiyero bowed his head, knowing of his teenage years, "No…"

"Could we try it?" Elphaba asked, wearily.

"It's our last shot." Corrin agreed.

They made their way to the back of the Throne Room, and moved a curtain, revealing a red phone.

"Seriously? It's been right behind that curtain my whole life?" Fiyero exasperated.

Kells, and Corrin shared a smirk.

Elphaba took in a deep breath, and felt Fiyero's hand on her back," If someone can make sense with her it's you, Fae."

Elphaba gave a half smile, and picked up the phone. This was going to be a bit of a guessing game for Kells, Corrin and Fiyero, as they could only hear Elphaba's end of the conversation as it went on, it became more and more apparent, how this conversation is going to end.

"Yes, this is Princess Elphaba Tiggular, of the Vinkus, can I please be put through to Nessarose Thropp, Governess of Munchkinland."

"Thank You."

"Nessa…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What is your reason?"

"Nessa! That's absurd!"

"This is just becoming childish."

"Nessa, you're not being rational!"

"Don't bring that into this!"

"Nessa, please if this continues-"

"Leave him out of this!"

Fiyero looked kind of sheepish, knowing the 'him' was probably himself.

"Nessa! Listen!"

"Nessa, please! Don't!"

"I won't."

"No."

"Please."

"This won't end well. You know that. You're digging yourself into this situation."

Elphaba was practically in tears, at this point, pleading.

"This won't end well, and hopefully by then you realize your mistake. You'll realize the things you've destroyed. But there's one thing you'll never break. That's Fiyero and I. Your plan will be foiled. We can overcome anything."

Fiyero smiled on the inside, knowing what the reason of her calling treason was, and how Elphaba wasn't having any of it. She knew how strong they were. She believed in them.

"You're wrong"

"You will never be a sister to me. Goodbye Nessarose. I hope you're happy."

With that Elphaba, shook her head handing over the phone to Corrin, mouthing an inaudible 'Im so sorry'

Elphaba made her way over to Fiyero, melting into him, mutely sobbing, and Fiyero rubbed her back knowing what was coming.

"Hello?" Corrin answered.

"King Corrin Tiggular, of the Vinkus, this is Nessarose Thropp, Governess of Munchkindland. On October 17th, under the reason of 'Treason', I declare war on the Vinkus. This is an official warning. You have a month to prepare troops. And a month to pry to your pathetic son off my sister, to take him with you to war." And with that there was a click, as she hung up.

Corrin turned to Kells, who moved towards Elphaba knowing what was coming. Once beside her, he spoke.

"We are at war with Munchkinland." Corrin announced, "We have a month."

Elphaba's mute sobs, now became audible.

Fiyero never hated 6 words so much in his life.

Fiyero never thought those 6 words, would flip his life.

Fiyero never thought 6 words could break him.

Elphaba never loathed 6 words so much in her life.

Fiyero broke down for the first time in his life, holding Elphaba who was also crying.

All Kells and Corrin could do was stand there.

**A/N- Here's the 'Munchkinland' chapter. I didn't give a clear reason for Nessa declaring Treason, it was on purpose, so I just hinted at it. Don't worry, there will still be Fiyeraba fluff. I'm going to give them a chapter or two of just them being together. And then well, in a months time you know what's coming…. Anyways, hope you liked it. Please R&R!**


	4. Hey Kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, or 'Hey Kid' from If/Then (slight lyric changes to fit to Wicked)**

**Here's a new chapter. Sorry for being so MIA. School has taken over my life. It will be random updates, every now and then, but I should be able to update regularly in the summer until then, I'm sorry able un-regular updates. Here's a bitter sweet sad-ish chapter. The next will be when him and his father leave.**

Fiyero found himself in their bed, with Elphaba, engulfed in his arms. Her cheeks were still red with crying herself to sleep. Her knuckles were white, from the grip that she had on Fiyero's nightshirt. His heart ached for her. They had finally become happy. They were expecting their first child, and now the world was declared. Elphaba was probably going to have to go through most of her pregnancy without him. How was either of them supposed be able to stay away from each other?

Not being able to sleep, Fiyero was able to relax her hands, from his shirt, and moved down with Elphaba's abdomen, which was just starting to get a bump to it, at 2 months, and not knowing if he was going to come home alive from battle, he needed to say everything that he may not get the chance to.

Gently resting a hand on her bump, Fiyero began to sing everything that he couldn't say:

_Hey kid, everyone's waiting on you, kid. _

_Everyone's wondering what you'll do, kid. _

_It's true, kid. _

_Me too, kid. _

_Hey kid, we're so excited just to know you'll soon be here. _

_Say kid, we're both delighted though it may not seem so clear. _

_But I read about OB rotations so I know the ins-and-outs. _

_And you're an act if the Unnamed God's creation so I'm fine with all the doubts. _

_I'm a prince and a soldier, I've been shelled and under fire,_

_But kid, if I say that you don't scare me, I'm a liar. _

_Now kid, you did surprise me though I know the facts of life. _

_Wow kid, it terrifies me just to say, "My pregnant wife."_

_'Cause kid, I gotta tell you I'm not ready not a bit. _

_There's this macho act I'll sell you, while inside I lose my shit. _

_It's not that I don't want you, 'cause I do despite my fears. _

_But kid, is it true you'll stick around for eighteen years? _

_Then the call comes on the Royal Line. _

_I grab a carriage cross town. _

_I find her on the fourth floor. _

_They've got her in a gown. _

_She's never looked less lovely. _

_She's a grump and she's got gas. _

_And the labor's eighteen hours. _

_Oh my God kid, move your ass. _

_Then at last you make your entrance. _

_And kid you're quite a sight. _

_I'll be honest you're disgusting,_

_But I know that you're all right. _

_Though you're screaming and you're spitting_

_And I can't quite see your charms. _

_They clean you and they clothe you and they put you in my arms. _

_And I realize in an instant that I've known you all along. _

_That I've wanted you forever that I'll never do you wrong. _

_And whatever this world comes to_

_Whatever comes our way,_

_I will watch and protect you. _

_I promise kid, we'll be okay. _

_We'll be okay. _

_We'll be okay, kid. _

_I feel like yelling, ring the bell and bang the drum. _

_Say kid, there's just no telling all the things that you'll become. _

_And I think we'll have some fun here_

_Your mom and you and me. _

_But before your time is done here_

_Kid of mine, I hope you'll see_

_That this life is what you make it. _

_It's cliche which means it's true. _

_And kid, it makes my life to know I helped make you. _

_As a father, kid, I may not have a clue, _

_But your mom and me will somehow muddle through. _

_If my dad can do it, I can too. _

_In fact, I'll do better. I'll start new._

_'Cause kid, _

_my kid_

_our kid _

_I love you!_

Fiyero smiled as he kept his hand on her stomach, wondering if he'd still be here by the time movement could actually be felt. Then his smile began to turn into a sad smile. Would he be here for his or her birth? 1st birthday? 5th Birthday? First Date? Wedding? Who knew if anyone was going to make this out alive…

For Elphaba and the baby's sake, he hoped, if one person was making it out alive it would him. Selfish or not, she would not be able to live without him, as would work for him too, for her.

He had zoned out, until he heard sniffling from above him, and looked up to see Elphaba, awake, tears spilling out, down her cheeks.

He moved back up to her level, keeping a hand on her abdomen, with her emerald hand now placed over it now.

He planted a loving kiss on her lips, before asking, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." She gave a watery smile, "I love you, Yero."

"I love you too, Fae."

Fiyero hoped deep down in his heart that, that wasn't going to be the second to last time he'd tell her that…


End file.
